User blog:Just a passing through Master/Foreigner of Boundary
'-Here come, the new challenger! -' Caenis: Your path is ended here! ????: Even it’s the hardest path, I will overcome it! Caenis: Just make sure you don't fell from the sky like Icarus! Grants self Invincibility for 1 turn. |leveleffect = NP + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill= Stars + |l1 = 10 |l2 = 11 |l3 = 12 |l4 = 13 |l5 = 14 |l6 = 15 |l7 = 16 |l8 = 17 |l9 = 18 |l10 = 20 |2leveleffect = Star Rate + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 12% |2l3 = 14% |2l4 = 16% |2l5 = 18% |2l6 = 20% |2l7 = 22% |2l8 = 24% |2l9 = 26% |2l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} }} |-| Third Skill= Quick + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21.5% |l3 = 23% |l4 = 24.5% |l5 = 26% |l6 = 27.5% |l7 = 29% |l8 = 30.5% |l9 = 32% |l10 = 35% |2leveleffect = Arts + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 21.5% |2l3 = 23% |2l4 = 24.5% |2l5 = 26% |2l6 = 27.5% |2l7 = 29% |2l8 = 30.5% |2l9 = 32% |2l10 = 35% |3leveleffect = Buster + |3l1 = 20% |3l2 = 21.5% |3l3 = 23% |3l4 = 24.5% |3l5 = 26% |3l6 = 27.5% |3l7 = 29% |3l8 = 30.5% |3l9 = 32% |3l10 = 35% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A+= Increases party's critical damage by 30% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = 150% Chance to reduce their critical attack chance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Crit Chance - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 50% |c5 = 60% }} |-| Ascension |8}} |12 = |8}} |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |41 = |42 = |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |21 = |31 = |41 = |51 = |61 = |71 = |81 = |91 = |1qp = |2qp = |3qp = |4qp = |5qp = |6qp = |7qp = |8qp = |9qp = }} Stats Bond Level Biography "''Now then, it's time to '''rewrite' the history..." "''Not before I'm still alive!" "Kneel before my might or I will delete you?." Both are rushing to each other as they're clashing, causing a massive energy shockwave. Amelia anguished shouts to her opponent. }} Trivia *She is one of the main servants protagonists in my "concept" fanmade-story "Metamorphosis of the Spiritual Harmony", that set during 7 years after FGO ended. *She was supposed to be 5-stars, but because I want to make more non-5-stars servant, so I decide to make her become 4-stars. Before I planned her to be 5-stars, she was 4-stars. (lol) *Her voice actor is Nao Tōyama, who was known for voicing Yui Yuigahama from OreGairu, Karen Kujō from Kin-iro Mosaic, Kongō (her sisters and many more) from Kantai Collection, Chitoge Kirisaki from Nisekoi and Rin Shima from Yuru Camp. **In Nasuverse, she was known for voicing Ibaraki Douji and Suzuka Gozen **Her voice would be based on Gorri...Chitoge! *Faceclaim: Allison Whittington from Allison series, link to her picture, here *Her appearance was intended to be stage 1, her stage 2 would become something like "Mecha Musume" and she would gain some alien-like theme in stage 3. *Thank you for following my work, the next servants would be Berserker of Conquistador, Lancer of Heavenly Sky and Chronos Archer. **The Clown (AKA: Alter Ego of Vengence) was expected to be posted in 2 weeks, after LB5 is released. Category:Blog posts